


Suekko

by mellyface



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual, Light Bondage, M/M, Vampires, maybe just knights x tsukasa for now but who knows what the future holds, tsukasa is cute and needs to be loved by all his senpais thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyface/pseuds/mellyface
Summary: Eventual series of one-shots involving different people(mostly knights?) x Tsukasa because I love the boyVarious ratings/maybe some fluff but probably mostly porn (...nice!) so rating is set to Explicit just to be safesome are gonna be kink meme fills but others too just 'cause1. Ritsu/Tsukasa - blood drinking (kink meme fill)





	Suekko

**Author's Note:**

> hi wow welcome to the tsukasa party  
> I wrote this like two months ago but was waiting to upload until I finished the izukasa (next drabble/chapter) I'm working on, but since I ended up sharing this one on twitter yesterday figured I might as well share it here now, too  
> anyway enjoy hehe I had a lot of fun writing this!!
> 
> seems obvious but warning for blood and very light bondage (wrist binding) but everything is consensual and everyone has a good time, thanks

Tsukasa’s already begun to feel a vague niggling of doubt in the back of his mind as Ritsu yanks free his tie and slinks it around his wrists, binding them in a tight figure-eight knot to one of the legs of the desk behind him. He hadn't wanted to do this in a classroom, much less on the floor, but Ritsu had cornered him after school and he'd been under the impression it wouldn't take more than a few minutes anyhow.  
  
“Ritsu-senpai,” he frowns, still not-fully convinced, despite the restraints, that he should be running for the door just yet. “This feels very unnecessary considering I've willingly agreed to this.”  
  
Ritsu barely smiles, focused on making the knots real nice and tight.  
  
“Sure you agree _now_ , Suu-chan, but if you try to run away later it’s gonna be a problem. I could mess up and kill you~.” He says it simply, the same way one might explain the rules of a game.  
  
In all honesty, this whole drinking blood thing seems fake to Tsukasa, but curiosity has the better of him at the moment. That and the promise that if he lets Ritsu-senpai do this, he'll come to practice on-time and wide awake for a whole week.  
  
Ritsu smirks inwardly to himself. Suu-chan is so cute, he still thinks the world is fair, that people’s word can be trusted. He's dying to know what it tastes like, someone this pure, this sweet. Until now he's only known bitter things.  
  
“Now, where should I bite you~?” He licks his lips. “Your wrist would have been nice, but you’re definitely not the type to keep still, huh. Well you'd try at least, since Suu-chan’s a good boy.”  
  
He snakes his fingertips over the silky red of Tsukasa’s tie where it laces his lovely little wrists behind his back, then trails up the curve of his bony arm, to his elbow, into the ticklish hollow of his sleeve. Tsukasa fidgets.  
  
“The inner arm is also good, but kinda hard at this angle, huh. Better yet,” his hand falls to rest dangerously close to Tsukasa’s crotch, fingers idly tracing along the inseam of his trousers, “Right here on the inside of your thigh would be real easy.”  
  
Tsukasa jumps, knee-jerk reaction to swat Ritsu’s hand away, no matter how ill-fitting behavior of a Suou that would be, before remembering he’s currently tied to a desk. Ritsu’s unfair, doing this when he knows Tsukasa’s ticklish--Tsukasa doesn’t realize that’s actually half the reason Ritsu touches him as much as he does, the other half being that Ritsu simply likes touching the people he likes.  
  
“ _Not_ \--!--there--that’s, I, I thought…um,”  
  
Turns out words are really difficult to find when Ritsu’s gently massaging his thigh, probably to get the blood flowing. “I imagined--that is, don’t ‘vampires’ usually drink from the neck…?”  
  
_What am I even saying_ , Tsukasa thinks, unaware how his head tilts gently to the side as he speaks, to bare more of his neck as if in offerance, _vampires don’t exist!_  
  
Ritsu is charmed.  
  
“The neck, huh...that’s so like you Suu-chan, very traditional.”  
  
Tsukasa flushes slightly pink; he can’t be sure he’s not being mocked, “If it’s no good, I’d appreciate if you just say so.”  
  
“Nope, I like it.” Ritsu leans in to nose at his neck, his hot breath there making the rest of Tsukasa feel cold and prickly, “It’s intimate. And you smell nice. Might kill you, though.”  
  
Tsukasa frowns deeply, “Please stop saying things like that.”  
  
“I’m mostly joking.” Meaning he’s partly serious.  
  
Ritsu goes for the buttons at Tsukasa’s collar, stuffily done up to the very top button--what a pain. Tsukasa’s eyes are fixed on him, Ritsu can feel it, hyper-aware of Tsukasa now that he’s moments away from having him--can hear his heart fluttering softly like a baby bird he wants to snatch in his jaws, hungry and feline.  
  
He gets about midway down his chest before deciding that's good enough, and tugs the open collar to the side to bare Tsukasa’s shoulder. The spot where his cute pale neck and collarbone meet looks especially delicious.  
  
“I'll try not to let any blood drip on your shirt, Suu-chan should praise me for being nice~.”  
  
With zero warning he goes in for his neck, dragging his tongue hot and flat over the boy’s suddenly thudding pulse, who in turn lets out a delightful chirp of alarm. Cute, cute.  
  
“Ohh? Did you think I was gonna bite you just now?” Ritsu laughs, a short puff of breath that rolls down Tsukasa’s skin. He doesn't pull away. “I thought you weren't afraid?”  
  
“I would still appreciate a _warning_ before you do anything _strange_ , Senpai.” Tsukasa pouts, hoping that by peppering his speech with English it will not only further drive his point but maybe deter a bit from how nervous he suddenly feels.  
  
Ritsu hums, unconvinced.  
  
“Suu-chan, you know, I don't like the way you say ‘vampire’. Like you think I'm making it up. Makes me wanna punish you and bite you hard.”  
  
Tsukasa sucks in a breath. Well Ritsu is certainly...into his character. It's almost convincing, and Tsukasa finds himself starting to think--vampire or not--he's really going to be bitten, isn't he?  
  
For some reason he's only just considering this now--hadn't really thought yet past getting Ritsu to properly take part in practice when they'd originally struck this deal. What exactly had he _expected_ when he’d agreed to let him ‘drink'?  
  
“Are you ready? I'm thirsty.”  
  
Tsukasa feels his throat go dry. The realization that he's well-and-truly bound and trapped by his senpai--no matter how loved and trusted a senpai he is--makes him dizzy and heat steadily creeps up his spine.  
  
“Suu-chan’s a sweet boy, mmm, I bet your blood is sweet too.”  
  
When Ritsu’s fangs come out and line up at his neck, Tsukasa feels himself testing just how tight his restraints are. Ritsu warns, “Be still now~”  
  
“Wait--”  
  
He hears himself plead but he has no excuse to cling to--no reason why Ritsu should wait. He agreed to this.  
  
“No.” is the last thing Ritsu says.  
And then he bites.  
  
Ritsu nearly loses himself at the first tang of blood flooding his mouth; it's sweet as he'd expected, but not unpleasantly so. In fact it's so good he almost-- _almost_ considers just what if he threw everything to hell and just sucked cute Suu-chan dry. Of course he wouldn't really, he actually _likes_ him, but it's a testament to just how good he tastes that the thought even briefly flickers in his mind, or at the very least a testament to how hungry he's been.  
  
He does take his fair share however, happily savoring every drop. He feels his tired limbs surge with life, flavor coats his tongue, his pupils dilate til his eyes are almost black. It's not until he hears, no, _feels_ Tsukasa sob beneath him that he fully remembers where he is. Who he's drinking from.  
  
It's a pure, unfiltered sound that rolls off his shiny red lips--red, Ritsu realizes only a moment later when he flicks an eye up to peek at his face, because he’s been biting them down so as not to cry out. His cheeks are delightfully flushed, not pale at all which is a good sign that Ritsu can still drink.  
  
Ritsu, without a shred of propriety even when he's not half-drunk on sweet, potent blood, slides a hand down the front of Tsukasa’s skinny, trembling torso until it settles on something small but fiercely hard between his legs, in affirmation. He bares a fang as he smiles, half buried in the red smear of the neck of his prey.  
  
_Oops_ , had he left out the bit about vampire pheromones and insuppressible euphoria and arousal when being drank from? _Sorry, Suu-chan~_  
  
Well, not that he would have believed him anyway.  
  
“Ritsu-senpai…” Tsukasa whines, obviously now believing all of it, especially the part about possibly being killed if he makes any sudden moves--now that Ritsu’s _very real_ vampire fangs are hooked in him. He does everything in his power to keep still, which does not prove to be a particularly easy feat.  
  
Not when his body’s gone completely strange like this. His heart, it feels like, is pounding a thousand beats a minute, his mind a fog of, _Jesus Christ, vampires are real/senpai is drinking my blood_ , and also just a general inability to think as indescribable pleasure overtakes him. It crashes over him like a heavy wave and makes his stomach go bottomless. Beads of sweat form at his nape and confusing tears prick his eyes as he feels the peculiar light-headed thrill of blood leaving his body yet simultaneously rushing south.  
  
Ritsu doesn’t answer him with words--he’s too busy feeding, taking slow gulps to drag out the process as long as he can without taking too much--but he does respond with a hard slide of his palm over Tsukasa’s crotch. He smirks when Tsukasa all but jumps, makes the most delectable whimper, feeling the front of the boy’s pants go slightly damp as Ritsu continues to stroke the outlines of his adorably leaking cock through his trousers.  
  
“S-sto…”  
  
Tsukasa chokes on his pleas and his own drool, unable to comprehend what’s happening to him. He wishes he could grab Ritsu, not sure if to push him off or to cling to him, but being unable to use his hands makes him feel panicked and frantic. He begins to struggle, warnings now be damned, simultaneously desperate for more of that friction from Ritsu’s palm but also to get as far away from him as possible, to erase all the weird, hot, lewd and scary things happening to his body. He wants to forget this feeling before it drowns him and becomes the only thing he knows.  
  
Suu-chan is cute, tasty and cute, but he really needs to stop struggling or Ritsu’s going to get too excited. His free hand flies up to the boy’s chest, fingers splaying over the base of his supple throat as he slams him back into the metal bar he’s bound to in order to make him keep still. Tsukasa seems to get the message and ceases his thrashing, but can’t stop his chest heaving, breaths coming out shallow, punctuated with soft, hiccuping sobs. Feeling him tremble like a helpless animal, the way Tsukasa’s adam’s apple bobs and quivers beneath his fingers has Ritsu itching--oh, how he’d love to bite him there, but he really doesn’t think he could do it without making it fatal. Well, if he ever gets tired of Suu-chan, maybe. But that doesn’t seem too likely to happen any time soon when the way Tsukasa’s squirming so cutely under him has Ritsu’s ever-dull eyes now sparkling with delight.  
  
He can’t help the way his fingers squeeze down on both Tsukasa’s throat and his dick, just as Tsukasa can’t help coming hard in his pants with a sweet little whine.  
  
Ritsu finally takes his last sip, lapping up the mess on the other boy’s neck both as a final treat to himself and to sterilize and close the wound before sitting back on his heels and admiring his work. Tsukasa’s slumped back against the desk but still breathing hard, pink-faced and tear-streaked but also clearly wearing the glow of orgasm.  
  
Tsukasa stares wearily back, feeling like his head must still be in a state of mess if he doesn’t feel all that terrified seeing his blood smeared all over Ritsu-senpai’s mouth like a scene out of a horror movie. Ritsu looks positively carnal, cheeks flushed with more color and life than Tsukasa has ever seen, eyes hungry and glowing, and lips and teeth stained red as they curl into a terrifying smile--but for some reason Tsukasa’s heart is beating in a funny, different way than fear.  
  
“Good job, Suu-chan~”  
  
Ritsu slides a slightly sticky hand over the messy spot in Tsukasa’s trousers and Tsukasa squeaks softly in overstimulated response.  
  
Ritsu licks his glistening, crimson-coated lips. “Looks like you enjoyed yourself, too.”  
  
_What did you do to me,_ Tsukasa wants to ask--he should be outraged, should feel used and utterly offended, never in any Suou’s life has--  
  
His mind goes blank when Ritsu goes for his belt buckle, and his hips jerk responsively. That’s not anger, is it.  
  
“Now it’s my turn,” Ritsu says calmly, watching Tsukasa’s zipper as he pulls it down, rather than meeting his gaze. Which only makes Tsukasa flinch when two ruby-red eyes suddenly do flicker up to pierce it. “Suu-chan’s not the only one who liked that.”  
  
His voice is hypnotic, a velvety purr. Tsukasa glances down between Ritsu’s legs and realizes what he means. He remembers, as Ritsu curls his fingers round the hem of his underwear, that he’s still helplessly bound to the desk behind him, at Ritsu’s disposal.  
  
Tsukasa holds his breath, maybe he’ll wait just a bit longer before he scolds him.


End file.
